


Riverdale reader Inserts: Jughead

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Jughead Jones, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr based on Jughead Jones/Reader please submit any requests to my tumblr, found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Serpentine

You’d been careful about keeping you tattoo hidden, thankfully you’d had the forethought to get it in an easy to cover place, but you’re still paranoid about someone seeing.  
While Jughead Jones wasn’t officially a Serpent everyone knew him as the King’s son; by virtue of dating him you were called princess mostly as a joke but you know what will happen if Jughead becomes King while dating you. Still none of that matters considering you go to Riverdale High; in addition to the fact you hadn’t told him yet. You mother hand managed to squeeze you into the proper school zone for it, cementing you as a student at Riverdale High before having to move.

Your family were Serpents and you were all convinced of FP’s innocence. You cringed when you’d seen Betty’s locker; not wanting to think how much worse it would be for you, not only declaring FP innocent, but being exposed as a snake among them.

You’re changing, curling around your tattoo, which is on your upper thigh, you’re about to pull your jeans up when you catch Betty staring, you shake your head, but it’s too late Cheryl turning to look at what Betty is staring at. You swallow at the glare on her face.  
“Cheryl it’s-“  
“Get out.” She doesn’t look at you and you pull your shirt on as you grab your bag and rush out of the locker room. Of course you have the bad luck to stumble into most of the Bulldogs, right as Cheryl jumps out snarling about how you’re a filthy Serpent. You jerk back as the Bulldog’s glares match Cheryl’s, you retreat to your last class for the day trying to avoid the whispers and stares of disgust. You’re happy Jughead isn’t in school for the moment.

You don’t say anything but you can see Betty texting and you assume it was to him when your phone lights up. You confirm you’ll meet him at Pop’s and you grimace when the bell rings.

“Im upset you didn’t tell me” Is all he says on the matter of you being a Serpent. He tucks you under his arm as he gives you a partial side hug, partially cuddling you. You sit and eat for a moment before he laughs.  
‘What?”  
“When we started dating my dad made a comment about you being a good choice, that makes way more sense now.” You laugh nodding.  
“God I was so scared he was going to say something when we met.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” You shrug.  
“You seemed so bothered by it, I didn’t want it to effect how we were, also I was worried.”  
“Worried?”

“That you’d think I was using you to climb rank, to get higher in the Serpents.” He shakes his head laughing.  
“I’m not even in the Serpents babe.” You nod.  
“Well if you joined them I mean.” He nods chewing his lip for a moment before you switch the topic to Archie and Veronica’s drama.

He assures you, you don’t need to hide your relationship because he’s ashamed but wants to keep it quiet until the drama settle a bit, he doesn’t want you getting hurt. You don’t mention that half the Serpent’s know, how if anyone targeted you they’d take care of it. You don’t mention the talks they give you about how problematic it’ll be if it gets out. How they’re determined to keep it a secret, to keep both of you safe and away from people who want to make FP suffer. You spend at least two hours every week assuring them that it’s still unknown, despite everyone being aware you’re a Serpent at Riverdale they don’t seem keen to attack you.

Of course you know that’s not true, the glares and veiled threats you’d been getting were something you kept hidden. You could handle a few cruel words from some Bulldogs, nothing new. You’re riding on the back of his bike, it’s easier than walking to school, and as you slide of you can feel someone watching you.

You shake it off walking into the school, confused how everyone stares at you. You make it to your locker and understand, the contents of it thrown to the ground soaked in what you assume is pigs blood, until you look up, choking slightly, the snakes nailed by there necks into your locker door. You nervously open the door; the lock barely connected as it had been forced open. You let the door swing open, as Jughead pulls you back, at least five beheaded snakes falling from it. You reach for the ones nailed to the door, you want to pull them down, they didn’t deserve this you think, but Jughead’s arms hold you back, he pulls you away physically moving you so you don’t look at them.

“I’m sorry.” He speaks when you get back to his trailer, wrapping his arms around you. You shake your head.  
“It has nothing to do with you, it’s just because I’m a serpent.” He rests his head on yours.  
“I’m guessing the others will throw a fit about it when they find out?” You shrug.  
“I’m not going to tell them. There’s no need to involve them, they don’t go to Riverdale, no need to cause more tension right now. Besides I’d much rather forget what happened for now.”  
“Pop’s then?” You shrug and arch an eyebrow.  
“So you’re not hungry then?”

“No for Pop’s.” You can tell he’s about to list off every other food place he can think of so you grab him and pull him towards you kissing him.  
“And this is how you want to forget the snake issue then?” He pulls apart and you smile at him.  
“What better way to distract from snakes than with another snake?” You question as his hand traces over your jeans where your tattoo is.

You wake up wrapped in is arms and you can almost pretend there weren’t dead snakes in your locker the other day. Jughead opens his eyes kissing you good morning and you stretch intent on making coffee. He glares at his phone tossing it on the table, you turn as it lights up.

“Just the Serpent’s wondering if you’re okay, apparently news spreads quickly. Also they know we’re dating?” You nod, handing him a cup.

“It’s not like we hid it anywhere we go.” You say and he nods thoughtfully before pulling you into his lap as he sits moving his laptop out of the way.

“Shouldn’t you be off helping solve some mystery?” He shakes his head beaming at you.

“Gotta make sure my girl’s safe.” You don’t say anything about how his hands tighten around you, or about how you un-tense, relieved he’s not leaving you for today.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song Consequences by Camila Cabello

You’re starting to walk home, but you pause when you notice Betty waiting by a rack of bikes. You’re about to approach her, ask about why she thought doing the Serpent dance had any meaning without the other trials behind her but you pause. Jughead is walking towards her. You don’t start back home, hesitating wanting to see what happens.  
“What is it, was it the dance?” You listen to Betty question him. Jughead nods and shrugs.

“It was everything Betty, why would you do that?”  
“I want to be a part of this, of your world, of the serpents.”  
“Then you should have done the other trails, you should have joined, not gotten up on stage in front of everyone to put on what amounted to a strip tease. The Serpent dance is done as a celebration, a congratulations for finishing the other trials, it’s not meant to be done around anyone other than the serpents, and certianly not my dad and all his friends.” Jughead snaps and Betty puts her hands on his shoulders.  
‘We can figure this out together, we can-“  
“No.” You cringe at how blunt he is, how he turns away, you panic for a moment, his eyes catching yours and he nods a fraction before he turns back to Betty shaking his head.

“Go back to the Northside, you’re safe there.” He speaks softly nudging her towards her mom’s car. He turns fully from her striding towards the trailer park, you fall into step with him, trying your best to not look back at Betty.

You step past his house, intent on going to yours, farther back, but his hand grips your wrist.  
“You think I fucked it up too right.” You turn shaking your head.  
“You’re right, about the trials.” You pat his shoulder awkwardly.  
“Betty and I, we were never going to work, she’s a Northsider, the perfect girl next door, everything Archie should have, everything Ronnie should get. I’m just trailer white trash in a gang, the stereotypical bad boy she falls for and fixes. It’s just infuriating she doesn’t see it.”  
“You don’t need to be fixed, it’s just both of you have different worlds you live in, you don’t need to be ‘good’ for her world, and she doesn’t need to ‘go dark’ or whatever she’s said to fit yours. If it’s meant to work it will, and so far it doesn’t seem like it will. There’s no shame in that. Better to break it off now than suffer.” He half smiles at you wiping at his eyes.

“You gonna be okay?” He nods, sighing.  
“Listen Y/N can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer.”  
“Of course.”  
“What do you think Betty saw in me?” You swallow shrugging.  
“Well I mean you’re attractive, tall, dark, handsome, mysterious.” You nod.  
“You spend time with her doing things she loves, which is crime solving and reporting; something you enjoy too. Plus you’re the leader of a gang, you drive a motorcycle, and the whole ‘bad boy image’ thing you have going for you probably helps.” You smiles and he huffs.  
“What? You asked what I thought Betty saw in you, what were you expecting?”  
“For there to be more substantial things than ‘I look good and do shit she likes”  
“Well that’s not my fault, besides I’m just saying what I see. It’s an outsider’s perspective on you’re relationship.”  
“Well what would you see in me?”

“Well you’re the leader of the Serpents, which I’m in so I’d climb rank, kidding, kidding, but you’re incredibly kind, despite how cold you appear, and as much as you say you’re a loner you’re loyal to your friends. You’re the leader so you’re responsible and look out for the community and your family. You stuck by your dad and helped defend him, even with everything going on with the Snake Charmer situation, it’s what you thought was best. You keep everyone in line and listen to everyone’s ideas and opinions, no mater how stupid they are, and lets face it the Serpent’s have a lot of stupid ideas.” He nods smiling at you.  
“Well did that boost your ego a bit then, oh wise Serpent Leader.” You smile back and he laughs.

“Wouldn’t mind a bit more if you’re up for stroking it.” You blink at him face pinking slightly as he realizes the innuendo.  
“Should I come in then? Or would you rather continue out here?” He shakes his head.  
“You should get home.” You nod back to him.  
“Of course, I hope I at least helped with the Betty situation?” He offers a pained smile.  
“There’s no situation, can’t be a situation if there’s no relationship.” You nod awkwardly and turn to make your way back to your home.

The tapping on your window wakes you up and you roll over on your bed to prop the window open sticking your head out to look at Jughead’s face.  
“Coming in then?” You joke as he starts to climb in. You pull back smoothing your blankets down as he sits on your bed.  
“More about the Betty thing then?” You question when he doesn’t respond.  
“Jones? You alive in there?”  
“Can I kiss you?’ He questions as he presses his lips you yours, you pull him in and can tell he wasn’t expecting that with how he stumbles slightly. You don’t say anything when he pulls away, leaning back towards him to return the surprise kiss he’d given you. As your lips press together you let yourself accept that you’re falling in love with Jughead Jones.  
———————————————————————————–

You let him bring you to Pop’s you’d taken your Serpent jacket off and have it folded in your arms just in case, you can’t count the number of dirty looks you’d gotten from walking to school with it on. You sit next to him in the booth insisting he can order for you. You eat in mostly silence occasionally answering questions back and forth. He keeps his hand twined with yours as you split a shake.

——————————————————————  
You’re draped over his lap as the rest of the Serpent’s argue over pizza.  
“Seriously that’s the least of our worries, can we focus on the actual issue?” He speaks and Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.  
“Y/N tell your boyfriend that the pizza toppings are the most important thing right now.”  
“Well I just pick off whatever I don’t like cause I’m not a whiny bitch.” Jughead high fives you; before pulling you in for a kiss.  
“Don’t make me use the whole king thing over pizza.”  
“You’re a shit king, you’re okay with pineapple on pizza.”  
“Sweets he’s okay with anything on pizza. It’s pizza.”  
——————————————————————————–

You’re curled up on his couch, completely on top of him as his hand runs through your hair. You’re falling asleep and he’s talking about some idea Toni had for a better ‘team bonding’ as she put it. You’re letting his voice lull you to sleep, occasionally nodding and humming in agreement, he asks you more direct question, you’ve already forgotten as you look up and smile at him before moving slightly to kiss him slowly.  
“I love you.” You pull back from the kiss to return to your previous spot on top of him. You smile into his chest but freeze when he tenses, you look up nervously; his face probably as pink as yours as he realizes what you’ve said.  
“I love you too.” He returns and continues trying to stutter through whatever plan Toni has.  
—————————————————————————————-

You been about to tell him about the idea for your anniversary, but you stay quiet. He notices when your face falls but you assured him it’ll be fine. You tried your best not to react, not until you could get away.  
“I just think; well I want to try things with Betty again is all.” He offers you a nod and you return it, biting the inside of your cheek as you plan the best exit strategy from school.  
It’s easier than you think to skip school; no one bothering you, they almost expect it, a Serpent skipping, what a shock you’re sure is what everyone is thinking. 

—————————————————————————————-  
“I want you to go check on him.” You glare at the others.  
“But we..”  
“That’s exactly why. Go.” You glower at the other Serpents but make your way to the trailer, tapping on the window. The door opens and you step into what you weren’t surprised to see. The bottles, the drinks had been cleared away, proof FP was trying to change; now all that lingered was tissues’ and a few unwashed clothes.  
“You look; different.” His voice is hoarse and you watch as he shoves a small avalanche of tissues away from himself so you sit down next to him.  
“Different?” He shrugs at your questioning.

“Tired.” He amends and you offer a wry smile, you know you’re probably paler, the circles under your eyes darker. The amount of sleep you’d been getting had been less; you’d be substituting it and meals for too much coffee.  
“You this upset about you and Betty breaking it off again?” You nudge his shoulder as you sit and he swallows.  
“We shouldn’t be together, we’re not good for each other like that.” You roll your eyes.  
“Relationships take work, you can’t expect everything to be wonderful all the time, you can’t keep the rose coloured glasses on forever.”  
“I missed the red flags cause of those glasses.” You grasp for his hand.  
“Red Flags? Was it that bad?”  
“Not like abuse, just, not good. We worked together so well when its life or death; but she’s wary of the Serpent’s; she doesn’t like the violent aspect of the gang unless it suits her needs.”

“Jughead, that’s everyone outside of the gang. That’s pretty much everyone in general. You wouldn’t like it if Betty was violent outside of protecting someone, hell if any of us, the Serpent’s hurt someone for the hell of it you’d be pissed.”  
“But it’s not the same.”  
“How?” You arch your eyebrows.  
“If it’s not for her, she doesn’t like it. And I don’t mean the violence; she seems bothered by me. When I try to be a leader she-“ He cuts himself off shrugging.  
“She wants the name that comes with you being Serpent King but not the work?”

“No she just, she doesn’t understand; she didn’t grow up like me, like us.” He shrugs again and you smile sadly.  
“Relationships are hard, I came by cause the rest of them are worried, said you haven’t been out of the house besides school, you barely talk to any of them either. What’s going on? They’re about two hours away from staging an intervention and locking Betty and you in a closet to talk.”  
“It’s uh, not about Betty.”  
“Is it about the Serpent’s themselves?”  
“Do you remember when we went on our first date? Out to Pop’s?”  
“Yes why?”  
“Can we do that again?”  
“Date? Or go to Pop’s?”  
“Both.” You frown at him.

“You’re not just bummed cause Betty dumped you are you?”  
“I dumped her, like last time.” You furrow your brow.  
“Jugs listen, I, I can’t do that again.” His face falls and you swallow shaking slightly.  
“This is so stupid.” You shake your head sighing.  
“When you told me you wanted to try things with Betty again, I was going to tell you I was planning a sort of party, mostly the serpent’s just everyone spending time together, all of your favourite foods. I made a cake even.” You laugh bitterly.

“I can’t let you put me through that again. After you dumped me, I didn’t leave my room for two days. Fangs had to drag me out. Like physically carry me. You, you really hurt me Jughead. I love you, that’s never changed but I don’t know if I want to risk that hurt again.” You sniffle and wipe your eyes annoyed at yourself for crying. He pulls your hands toward his.  
“Y/N, I never wanted to do that, I swear.”

“You still did it.” He nods you can tell he’s about to cry again, or maybe he already was but he rests his forehead against yours and smiles sadly.  
“I’m so sorry for hurting you, let me prove to you I’ll never do it again, please?” You stare at him for a moment, pulling back still silent, you glance to the clock and chew your lip.  
“Well I guess it’s a good thing Pop’s is open twenty-four hours then isn’t it?”


	3. Darken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead goes to dark side when he join the Serpents

You’re trying your best not to fall asleep in class but it’s too boring to bother staying awake and you’re being blocked by some bulldog so you don’t bother hiding as the teacher can’t see you.  
“Y/N. You okay?” Veronica asks and you nod.  
“Yeah just had to get up early for Vixen practice; since I live farther away; I forgot how exhausting it is to adjust.”  
“Hopefully it won’t be long. You’re still up for the welcoming committee tomorrow right?” You grin nodding.  
“Of course; can’t have the southsider’s thinking we’re all like Cheryl now can we.” In truth you’re dreading it; you don’t want to expose yourself as a southsider and you know the Serpent’s will; they won’t understand the precarious position you’ve built yourself into.

You can see the surprise on Toni and Fang’s face and you put your finger to your lips and they nod a fraction; you can see Fangs explain to Sweet Pea and Toni is talking to Jughead; FP Jones’s kid; you heard he was the reason Southside High had gotten shut down and you can’t help but wonder how he managed that; the Ghoulies had bombed it before you’d left and that still hadn’t gotten it shut down. You can tell he’s watching you; you wonder if he recognises you from the Wyrm; or the trailer park. He doesn’t say anything and you decide he doesn’t recognise you at all. This is proven wrong when he approaches you at lunch.  
“Y/N; what’re you doing here?”

‘Same as you, got transferred with the rest of southside high.”  
“You weren’t in when I went for the past week.”  
“It was like four days; ever heard of skipping?” You laugh when he grins.  
“I’ve heard of it; but we both know you’ve been going here for years.”  
“Oh you noticed me?” You roll your eyes when he grins and nods.  
“Course; pretty snake like you in a dog pound; you always notice what’s different.”  
“Different isn’t good here; gets you killed.”  
“You saying you’ve been killed?” He laughs and you smirk.  
“I haven’t been exposed yet; so I haven’t but you and the rest of the Serpents; that could be a threat.” He stands leaning over you.  
“You think of me, your leader as a threat?”  
“To my safety at school; yes, to my position in the Vixen’s; yes. You’re dangerous socially to me.”  
“Not physically?”  
“You wouldn’t hurt something you care about.” You grin and he smirks showing his teeth.

“You think I care for you?”  
“You would have exposed me if you didn’t.” He shrugs turning slightly and you catch the other Serpents hesitating as they walk in.  
“We interrupting?”  
“No; we were going to Pop’s you want anything?” You follow Jughead after he gets everyone’s orders.  
“So?”  
“We’ll be back with their lunch; but first.” He grins as a shake is set between you both.  
“Splitting a shake? Isn’t this something Cooper would do with you?”  
“She had some good ideas.”  
“Some?” You tilt your head and he doesn’t explain farther.  
“I was thinking of going on a scouting mission; just something for us to keep and eye on the Ghoulies.”  
“Sounds fun; when do we leave.”

You meet him by his bike at midnight and as you swing around it; hands gripping his waist you wonder how exactly he’s planning to not get caught.  
“Go along with whatever I do; understand?” You nod as he drags you around the street and back towards the forest that backs up on the house of the dead.  
“So what’s-“ He cuts you off kissing you; pulling back to mumble into your ear.  
“If we make enough noise they’ll come running; we can see how many they have guarding this place.”  
“So what we fake being to northsider’s hooking up? You really think they’re going to buy that?” You snake your arm around his shoulders.

“If we make it believable.” He winks and you laugh pulling him down for a kiss.  
The ghoulies show up five minutes after Jughead complains you’re not being loud enough and you quip back he’s not doing a good enough job.  
“What the- god dammit; fucking Northsiders. Get lost. This isn’t a stupid haunted house for you to fuck in and then gloat to your friends.” You try not to laugh at the Ghoulies grumbling and as you gather your clothes you count six extra’s hovering by the sides of the house.  
“So that went well. I counted seventeen in total.” You grin when Jughead pushes a shake over towards you.  
“Good job.” He grumbles and you frown.  
“Are you upset cause you didn’t get to fight or cause you missed out on getting this.” You drag your hands down your body laughing and joking watching as he glares.  
“They were staring.”

“Well yeah; they’re guys; I was half dressed. What did you expect?”  
“For it not to bother me.” He hisses and you wait for him to explain the joke.  
“Oh; it actually bothers you?”  
“Yeah you’re; you’re a serpent.”  
“What were you going to say? You changed it.”  
“Nothing. I didn’t change it.” You arch and eyebrow and nod to him.  
“Mine; you’re mine.”  
“And? That doesn’t change the fact they’re guys; they’re still going to stare.” You pull your shake over.

You’re confused when everyone stares at you when you walk in. Toni laughs when you ask what’s going on.  
“Really Y/N? You have no clue?”  
“Apparently Jones went on a rampage last night, two ghoulies ended up in the hospital and whenever his dad; who was pissed; asked why he said it was cause of you. Fangs and Sweet Pea overheard and they told Joaquin and Kevin who told Cheryl and Betty. Betty printed out an article about the dangers of gang violence and now Weatherbee is calling an emergency assembly to talk to us about it. We might have to give up out jackets. What happened between yesterday and this morning?”  
“Jones called me for a scouting mission and a couple of the Ghoulies got too close so we had to bolt.” It’s not a lie you think and Toni nods.  
“That’s what Jones said but like hell if his dad believed him; so it’s good it’s the truth.” You grin nodding as you and the rest of the Serpent’s file into the school gym.


	4. Avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader being an outcast that neither the northside nor southside really accepts.

Avoid, Avoid, Avoid. You’re sure that’s what thrums through everyone’s head. You’d spent most of your childhood bouncing between your parents, your mother on the southside and your father on the northside; with the growing fights and custody jumping back from on to the other every year you’d been tossed back and forth between southside school and Northside until they’d decided to let you take online classes. 

The classes being the reason you spend the most time at Pop’s the second is you keep hoping to catch Jughead Jones eye. He doesn’t seem to notice anything besides his own writing and you know you’re not brave enough to start a conversation with him.

It’s pouring rain and you’re not sure if it’s worth staying the night in Pop’s. You text your mother about the storm and all she responds with is an “I know”; before you can message your dad he sends a “no” you reason they’re in another fight over something stupid and you resign yourself to staying at Pop’s.  
“You okay?” You look up shocked to see Jughead holding his laptop and nodding to the seat across from you. You nod back.  
“Yeah just getting ready to sleep here I guess.”  
“Huh, I didn’t think the rumour of you being homeless was true.”

“It’s not. What others do you believe then.” You sigh wondering how what you had hoped was going to be a conversation was shaping up to be a Blue and Gold interview about Riverdale’s most mysterious teenager.  
“None of them; I prefer to form my own opinions, but you’re not giving me much to work with.” He grins and you smile back.  
“Well what do you want to know?” You lean forward and he smirks.  
“Well your name; and if this is going to be a proper interview I’ll need your contact information of course.”  
Y/N, and if that was your attempt at getting my phone number it was almost the worst I’ve heard.”  
“What’s the worst then?” He laughs and you clear your throat pitching your voice up.

“Hello I’m doing a report on the statistics of clothing and fashion, would you care to answer the question I’m proposing; it’s what’s the percentage that your clothes will be on my floor tonight; sources say it’s 100 percent. See worse than yours.” You wink and he laughs, leaning forward in the seat.  
“But seriously do you want a lift home; it’s no problem; I have a bike so you’ll still get wet but hopefully not as much as walking.”  
“No thanks; I’m sure it’s world war three at whichever house I pick.”  
“Not at mine.” He grins and you shake your head.  
“I can’t ask that of you, and I’m sure it would add fuel to the fire.”  
“Fire?”

“My parents keep trying to convince everyone that the other is a bad influence for me. It’s why I take online classes much easier than bouncing back from schools. Although with Southside High closing it’s looking like I’ll be at Riverdale regardless and that’ll be sooo fun.” You mock cheer and he frowns.  
‘What’s bad about Riverdale High?”

“Nothing, beside the fact everyone is going to stare at me and make comments; I don’t fit in anywhere. I’m too awkward for pretty much anyone to want anything to do with me. I just; I don’t belong.” You shrug ordering a shake and Jugehad does the same.  
“Well you belong here. I like seeing you when I come in to write; it’s nice to have a muse when I don’t feel like writing about Jason or everything going on in this psycho town.”  
“I don’t think I can be classified as a muse; I’m not pretty or interesting enough.”

“You’re plenty of both those things.” You both fall silent as his words sink in.  
“You think I’m interesting?” You ask giving him an excuse to avoid the other thing he called you.  
“And pretty.” You shake your head and he scowls.  
“It’s your opinion.” You watch as his scowl turns into a frown.  
“No it’s a fact. You’re pretty; that’s a fact. I think you’re beautiful; that’s an opinion. For someone who’s smart enough to be taking college credit classes you sure forget basic facts like that.” He grins and you shake your head.  
“How about this then; it’s a fact I want to take you on a date; what’s your opinion on that then?”

“Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes you can take me on a date. This doesn’t count.”  
“It does if I pay!” he laughs and you grin.  
‘Well if you insist I’m starved, buy me a double cheeseburger and we’ll call it a date.” He grins nodding to Pop’s who smiles fondly. You’re talking so long and you’re so excited about how he’s telling you about the Serpents and about Riverdale High you don’t notice it hasn’t been raining for an hour.


	5. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jughead moves in your crush just gets worse
> 
> TW: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut

Jughead’s been living with you and Archie for two weeks now. It was surprisingly easy to adjust to. You enjoy having someone else in the house that teases Archie as much as you do. The downside is of course the ever growing crush you have on Jughead, and the close quarters making you jumpy and paranoid that he knows about it. You logically know he doesn’t; but anytime he lingers by your door, or pauses to let you shower first you wonder if he’s just being polite. You convince yourself you’re imagining the way his eyes follow you, or how he hides his face pinking.

“ Hey Arch can you give me-“ You pause hand gripping the doorknob; watching as Jughead looks at you as he pulls his jeans up.  
“Sorry.” You mumble as you close the door slightly keeping your eyes downcast.  
“So what did you need?” Jughead tugs the door fully open, pulling his flannel shirt on.  
“I was going to ask for his laundry, I only have enough for half a load; I figured he needed something washed.” You speak as you grab the laundry basket by the door.  
“Do you need anything washed? Seems like there’s still not enough.” He nods balling up a handful of clothes and tossing them in.  
“Thanks it should be done in an hour or so.”

You make sure to knock; you can hear him laugh, muffled before he opens the door.  
“Just pull out whatever’s yours and Archie’s.” You lean against the wall trying not to look like you’re staring at him; it’s probably better than imagining him as he was earlier, half naked. You cut that train of thought off as he nudges the laundry basket back towards you.  
“Thanks Y/N.”  
“No problem.” You smile nodding as you return back to your room. You’re halfway through putting your clothes away when a knock sounds.  
“These are yours.” Jughead holds out a folded shirt. Eyes as downcast as yours had been.  
“Thanks.” You take them from him confused as you’re fully dressed. You unfold the shirt eyes widening when four pairs of your underwear fall onto the floor. You sigh trying your best not to think that Jughead now knows what some of your underwear look like; you rationalise that there’s plenty he hasn’t seen; but then the thought of wanting him to see more has you flushing and refolding your clothes to distract yourself.

The earlier incident seems to be forgotten by dinner, you finish eating grabbing your plate to put it in the sink.  
“Here.” Jughead moves holding his plate out, you weren’t expecting him to be directly behind you so when you turn you come face to chest with him, you step back slightly bumping into the counter to avoid actually hitting into him.  
“Sorry.” He shakes his head putting the plate in the sink leaning over you to do so. You’re about to duck under his arm when he pulls back, you notice he’s trying to hide a smirk. You ignore it as he moves his arm and you retreat back upstairs. You scowl at your reflection trying to figure out what he found amusing enough about you to smirk. You don’t have anything in your teeth and no stains on your clothes. You tilt your head at yourself in the mirror looking slightly up to where he would stand; you look down at yourself trying to mimic his view.

You meet your own eyes face bright pink. Looking from his point of view, you can see down the front of your shirt, you’re not sure if you’re relieved about the navy bra you’re wearing. It’s one of your newer, nicer ones; but pairing that with the knowledge that Jughead now knows what more of your underwear looks like, has you flushing more in embarrassment. You jump at the knock.  
“Yeah?” You open your door, Jughead and Archie hovering next to each other.  
“We’re going to Pop’s for shakes, you want in?”  
“You paying?” You fire back and Archie beams.  
“Course.” You follow them out not bothering with a jacket, knowing you’ll be sitting inside.

“Hey kids, the usual?” Pop beams and you smile back nodding. You’re sitting next to Jughead, Archie across from both of you.  
“Thanks.” You smile again as he sets a chocolate shake in front of you, you clink your glasses together laughing slightly when Archie almost drops his.  
“That would have been a mess.” He comments, wiping the condensation from his glass.  
“Crisis averted.” He nods and you’re about to laugh again when your own shake slips from your grasp.  
“Dammit.” You whine glaring at the shake that’s now mostly on and down your shirt.  
“Well we can come back tomorrow, come on, let’s get you home so you don’t freeze to death.” Archie laughs as Jughead offers you his jacket.  
“No thanks, I don’t want to get it covered in shake.” He nods and you spend the car ride slowly getting more uncomfortable as the shake melts and dries.

You don’t bother explaining to your dad letting Archie and Jughead fill him in. You’re sighing in relief as you pull your shirt off and shimmy out of your jeans, tossing them into your now empty laundry basket. You pull your bra off as well, and pull open your drawer digging through it to find a clean shirt. Pulling it out you turn to go to the shower before anyone else makes it up the stairs. You freeze at your door. Jughead about to walk past, but he turns at the sound of your steps.  
“Fuck, sorry.” He steps back as you do and then you step forward shutting your door.  
“Oh my god, oh my god.” You turn leaning against your door.  
————————————————————————————-

Jughead laughs to himself as you glare for where you stand next to the other River Vixens.  
“What Jones?”  
“Didn’t take you for the preppy cheerleader type is all.”  
“Oh and what do you know about me?” You step away from the group and he smirks.  
“Well for one, you’re probably only doing this for attention from someone special. Two;” He hums as he steps closer.  
“Whoever he is hasn’t caught on, otherwise you wouldn’t have bothered to come to a practice game.”  
“ I have to come to every game, I’m a River Vixen after all.” You fake a bright smile.  
“But he doesn’t. Whoever he is.”  
“Well he usually has something better to do.”  
“You looking for him in the crowd then?”  
“No I already know where he is.” You smile once again bouncing away as Cheryl calls you back

“Oh, Archie said I can get a ride home with you? He has to stay late for extra practice.” Jughead nods to you and settles on the bleachers. You catch him staring a few times. But brush it off as he seems to stare at Archie just as much. You finish your routine and Cheryl says you’re welcome to leave anytime, snipping about how Jughead looks like he wants to vomit if he stays any longer.  
You pull your bag on your shoulder.  
“Ready?”  
“You sure you don’t mind the bike?” You nod and swing your leg over after Jughead gets on.  
“Dad, we’re home, oh.” You frown at the note he’d left, saying he was working late and grabbing dinner at Pop’s. You watch from the corner of your eye as Jughead tracks you.  
“So did you talk to the mystery boy?” He asks and you wrinkle your nose.  
“Yeah I did.” He seems genuinely surprised by this.

“Really I was watching you- and it didn’t seem like you left to talk to anyone.” He stumbles and you wonder what he cut out that he was going to say.  
“I have my ways Jones, besides, not really any of your business.” He scoffs.  
“What?”  
“We live together, so for now whoever you’re bringing back to date or sleep with is my business, well it’s more so your dad and Archie’s business. I wonder what they’d think about whatever crush you have on him.” You roll your eyes.  
“And why do you assume it’s a crush?”  
“I didn’t peg you for the type to just sleep around.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Then it’s a crush.”  
“It’s actually none of your business.” You snap and he steps forward passing you to go into the kitchen. You follow nothing better to do.  
“You want something?” He doesn’t look up from whatever food he’d pulled out of the freezer. You hop up on the counter, reaching for one of the glasses at the top shelf.

“I don’t understand why we put the things we use the most so high up.” You grin to yourself having gotten a glass.  
“You could have asked me to get it.”  
“You were busy with food.” You counter, standing and walking to the fridge to get something to drink.  
“I can take a minute away from my food to help you.”  
“Really? Doesn’t seem like it.”  
“I can multi-task.”  
“Oh like how you were spying on me at the game?”  
“It’s not spying it’s keeping an eye on you; Archie asked.”  
“So it’ just so happened you’d watch me whenever we were doing stunts?”  
“What can I say; I enjoy acrobatics.” You laugh shaking your head.  
“What? You don’t believe me?” He questions.  
“Well not really, teenage boy watching a bunch of teenage girls in skirts doing flips and dancing around; doesn’t seem like you’re in it for the acrobatics.” He steps forward smirking.

“And what would you know about what I enjoy?”  
“Seemed like you enjoyed seeing me shirtless the other day.” You spit back face flushing as you realize what you just said.  
“Your point is?”  
“Wait you did?” You look up confused to him, and how he’s suddenly so close.  
“Personally I would have preferred less clothes and less of your family around but.” He shrugs and you swallow.

“There’s less family now.”  
“They why are your clothes still on?” He mumbles nudging you back so you lean against the counter; his fingers skin under the hem of your shirt, you squeak when he lifts you up placing you on the counter. You’re about to say something but his lips on your cut you off. You let him deepen the kiss moaning softly when his hands roam under your shirt, he pulls away stepping back as he tug his shirt off, you move from the counter pulling your own shirt off.  
“Is this better?” You smirk at him as he nods approvingly.

You’re sitting on the counter, Jughead having placed you against it, you’re shirtless as is he, and you whine impatiently when he steps back.  
“Give me a second babe.” You huff nodding to him, watching as he steps out of his jeans.  
“You know what the worse part of that practice game was?” He hums into your ear, fingers dancing against the skin under your skirt.  
“W-what?”  
“Having to watch you in that fucking skirt, wondering what you had on under it.” His hand moves up under your skirt fingers skimming over your underwear.  
“N-navy.” You whine when his hand pulls away.  
“Hm?”

“They’re navy, if you’re curious.” You smirk and he slides his hand under the waistband of them pulling downward. You can feel them sliding against your legs and when Jughead tugs them slightly so they end up in his hand, he tosses them with his jeans, hand sliding back between your legs.  
“Well now they’re gone.” You nod moving forward towards the edge of the counter. One of his hands moves up your leg and against your side, thumb brushing over your nipple, you jerk slightly and he smirks. His hand resting at your back nudging you closer so he can kiss you.  
“Jughead” You whine as he breaks from the kiss, he’s grinding against you and you hiss every time his dick moves against your clit.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” He mumbles fingers moving between your folds to rub at your opening and clit.  
“You won’t hurt me, please, please fuck me.” You’re tempted to pout at him noticing he’s going to lean into another kiss, you smirk slightly, hand snaking behind to tug at his hair softly. It’s quiet enough you hear the faint groan he lets out, his eyes widening at they open.

“Don’t-“ He warns but you tangle your fingers against his head and tug once more. He sighs nudging your neck to the side as he bites down slightly. You’re about to bite down a moan but his fingers enter you as his tongue slides over where he’s just bitten you can’t help but gasp from it.  
“Told you.” He smiles and you smirk back.  
“That doesn’t exactly seem like a bad thing that happened.” You run your nails against his back and watch as he arches forward towards you.  
“Do you really want me to fuck you that badly?” You nod hand moving from his hair to push his head towards yours as you kiss him, mumbling please between each kiss.  
“I don’t believe you.” He teases, fingers slowing down from the pace he’d set, his other hand sliding over your clit a few times making you jerk towards him.  
“Should I get on my knees and beg then?” You snort and watch as he shakes his head.

“Maybe later.” He smirks. You wait for a moment unimpressed that nothing is happening. His fingers resume the pace they had before you’d tugged his hair. He continues with his fingers for a while before you huff impatiently, fingers dancing around his hips and sliding closer and closer to his dick until he finally stops moving his fingers inside you.  
“Please Jughead, please fuck me.” He sighs, but you notice any lack of annoyance in it as he slides his fingers out, he licks them clean at the same time you can feel his other hand and leg working to nudge your legs more open and allow him to enter you with his dick.  
“Move please.”  
“So demanding. Almost like you’ve been waiting for this.” He teases moving his hips back slightly and you whine.

“Since you moved in with us.” You confess, watching his eyebrows shoot up, clearly that wasn’t something he expected to hear and you file that away for a future conversation, as he juts his hips back against yours before leaning slightly forward to kiss you as he slowly moves his hips back and forth.  
“If you say faster, we’re going to have to work on your patience.” He smiles into your neck as he sets what you feel is a far too slow pace.  
“Why so slow then, can’t keep up? Thought Serpent’s were supposed to be-“ You’re cut off when Jughead pulls you towards him, you can feel his hand pushing your head towards his as he bites softly on your lower lip. You moan when he moves his hips faster; you can’t help but smile at how easily you seem to be able to rile him up. He pulls his head back sucking on your neck before his mouth is next to your ear.

“Unless you want your head slamming into those cabinets you’re going to have to put up with a moment of stillness till we make it to your bed.”  
“You can’t carry me all the way to my bed.” You snort and he hums in response.  
“Well then I guess we can just finish this tomorrow? Next week? When’s the next time you’ll have the house empty like this? When’s the next time you’ll have me like this?” He mumbles, and you whimper hands scraping down his back.  
“Give me a second then. That’s all I want.” You nod kissing him before you wrap your legs around his waist. You bury your face in his neck when he pulls you from the counter expecting to end up on the ground.

You don’t open your eyes until you feel the softness of a bed under you. You focus on Jughead’s smirk as he hovers over you.  
“Now, where were we? Oh right, I was going too slow.” He laughs and you open your mouth to respond but he cuts you off swallowing the moan with a kiss as he re-enters you. You moan and you squirm trying to gain more friction.  
“Y/N baby we gotta teach you patience.” You whimper and he smirks.  
“Can’t we do that later, what if Archie or my dad come home.”  
“Then you’ll just have to leave unsatisfied.”  
“I can satisfy myself just fine.” You snap back and he laughs before leaning closer to kiss you.

“Do you only want to be satisfied though? Don’t you want to enjoy yourself? I won’t let you if you don’t listen to me.” You nod watching as his hand runs against your jaw and down farther to rub over your clit.  
“F-fuck Jughead.” You run your nails down his back as he restarts the rhythm he had before you went upstairs. He nods leaning down to leave a hickey on your neck; his fingers circling you clit faster. You moan as he moves inside you; nails digging into his back as you can feel yourself closer to coming undone under him.  
“J-Jughead; I’m close; fuck.” He doesn’t say anything only moving his fingers faster as he continues to pound into you. You can feel your core tightening and you moan once more as it snaps ad you can feel yourself coming; your walls tensing around him; he finishes as you start you come down; groaning as he releases inside you.

“Wasn’t that worth the wait?” He pulls you against his chest and you nod.  
“It was but I certainly don’t want to wait that long next time; if there is one?” You question and he leans his head down to kiss you.  
“As many times as you want; assuming your dad and brother are gone of course. I don’t particularly like the idea of Archie knowing about what I’m doing with his sister.”  
“Well then maybe not so many hickey’s next time hm?” You laugh when he blushes.


	6. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers not a serpent, but she gets hurt because of a serpent related activity or something and Jughead finds her and patches her up and tries to push her away

“It’s not as bad as it looks I swear.” You hiss at the figure who pauses in the doorway.  
“What happened Y/N?” You wrinkle your nose at Jughead, who’s now next to you examining the gash on your shoulder and the scraped skin.  
“I fell.”  
“I can see that. same story with your face?” His fingers drift barely touching what you now realize is the beginning of a bruise on the side of your face.  
“Yeah, I fell it’s-“  
“How.” He arches an eyebrow and you sigh chewing your lip.  
“Toni and Sweet Pea took me out and we went for a spin on their bikes and they let me drive it and-“

“They let you drive one of there bikes?”  
“No they brought me out to a spare one, it was Fangs’ so they said he was fine with it.”  
‘It was under a gray tarp right?”  
“Yes?” You frown when he glares past you.  
“Those fucking idiots.”  
“What?”  
“It was being fixed, no wonder you were off balance and fell. God I should have-“  
“You didn’t have to do anything it’s fine.” He nods nervously brushing your hair from your face sighing when you smile at him.  
“It’s okay; really Jug it’s fine.” He nods to you smiling once more before he retreats from the back room you’ve been hiding in.

“So Pop’s?”You grin at everyone and they nod.  
“Yes, Y/N we know, we’ve made it into a tradition, Pop’s every Friday.” You laugh nodding wrinkling your nose when the almost healed bruising on your face twinges. You can see Jughead looking away from you. And you try not to look disappointed as the weeks go by and his avoidance grows.

“Hey Jughead you-“ You fade off when he turns nodding over to Betty and Veronica jogging over to them. Toni’s hand curls around your shoulder.  
“Don’t stress Y/N he’s been busy with Serpent stuff.”  
“They why is he running to Betty and Veronica; they have as much to do with the Serpent’s as Fangs does with the Vixens.” She grimaces shrugging.  
“Don’t stress it’ll be fine and work itself out.”  
“There’s nothing to work out he’s just busy and he doesn’t need to know about the crush I have so all we need to do is make sure he’s coming to the weekly Pop’s dinner after the game.”  
“Since when would he miss out on food?”

“Last week? When I said I was cooking food for everyone at the Wyrm and he vanished upstairs until you gave me a lift home.” Toni nods arm slinging around your shoulders.  
“Don’t worry we’ll make sure he shows up for it; hey Jughead.” She grins when he walks back over.  
“Hey Toni, hey Y/N. Listen Y/N about Pop’s this week; you okay if I hijack it for a Serpent meeting? You’re welcome to come of course, as usual; just is that okay?”  
“Of course, as long as you don’t mind my horrible dumb ideas and opinions about the Serpents.”You grin and he smiles back.  
“Nothing you contribute is dumb.” You shake your head.  
“Betcha I’ll say something extra dumb just cause you said that. I bet you Pop’s on it.”  
“Deal.” He holds his hand out and you shake it, Toni making a face at Jughead who just grins.

You walk into Pop’s confused when Jughead waves you over.  
“Did the Serpent’s disband or?” You laugh when they all rush in after the sound of there bikes dies down.  
“They like to be late, so I make a point of telling them its earlier so they’re technically on time.” He nudges and you scoot closer to him as the Serpent’s pile in. Jughead slides his arm around your shoulders reaching for something Fangs hands him.  
“Thank you.” He hums and you don’t say anything when his arm stay around your shoulders as the meeting continues. You’re not sure if the encouraging glances are for you with how often you catch Toni turning from just having given one despite you not making eye contact with her.

You’re more confused when Archie, Betty and Veronica don’t show up; even Cheryl is absent and you want to say something but Jughead calls everyones attention towards him before you can ask.  
“Alright has everyone ordered? We’re waiting for food; shall we start on our first order of business?”  
“Besides the food?” You grin as it gains a round of chuckles.  
“Hilarious; Toni you said there was something up with a group of Ghoulies near the north?” Jughead tries to keep a straight face.

“Come on Jug you know that was funny.” You grin and him and he sighs nodding as everyone quiets, the waitress bringing food up.  
“So;” Toni starts as everyone’s settled into eating.  
“Besides the Ghoulie issue why’re we here? You normally call meetings in the Wyrm.”  
“My dad’s renovating it; he wants to add in an upstairs area where we can crash if needed.”  
“So a loft?”  
“I guess, he wasn’t super specific about it, just that it’d be for anyone who needs it.”  
“So free beds?”  
“I swear to God Joaquin if you bring Kevin; hell if any of you use them for sex I will; make you burn the sheets in front of everyone. So they know.” He glares and everyone laughs and grins.

“You could just leave condoms up there, problem solved.” You comment and everyone nods enthusiatically.  
“See Y/N knows what’s up; this way we.”  
“I don’t want to hear it.” Jughead narrows his eyes as he pulls his burger back over. Everyone nods returning to their food and you wait watching as the Serpent’s finish, nodding to Jughead as they leave; it ends with the usual group, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead. Toni leaves when Cheryl pulls up and fangs complains to Sweet Pea about having to grab a ride on his bike and how he hates driving around in the dark.  
“You’re not even driving Fangs; just let him give you a lift; you’re gonna end up back at his place anyways; this is just faster yeah?” You grin Jughead chuckling as he pulls an uneaten fry from your plate. Sweet Pea scowls.  
“Why do you know ‘bout what Fangs and I do.”

“It was a guess, mostly from how Jughead wrinkles his nose when you talk about both of you hanging out.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes and Fangs shoves his shoulder.  
“I told you he could tell you were lying!” You laugh smiling as they leave; you turn frowning when Jughead smirks.  
“So about the bet.”

“Is what just happened dumb enough then?” He laughs shaking his head.  
“Well I was planning on getting you Pop’s either way.”  
“Is that your way of implying everything I say is stupid?”  
“No it’s me asking you on a date.”  
“You’d have to have a crush on me to ask me on a date.”  
“I do.”  
“Oh, wait really? You were avoiding me for the past like two weeks?”  
“I got you hurt! What was I supposed to do?” You frown leaning forward kissing him before he can say anything else.  
“It was Fangs fault.”  
“If I say other wise will you kiss me again?”  
“If you agree with me I will.”


	7. Bond Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha jughead x omega!Reader, where he thinks he’s meant to be w/ Betty so he tries to reject the bond w/ the reader

You can’t count the number of times that Jughead had reassured himself by passing you by, by pulling you aside to remind you the bond you shared wasn’t meant to be; that it wasn’t meant to exist. You refused to show him how much it bothered you, well you tried as best you could. Mostly you tried to avoid him all together, having joined the Serpents left you in a tough situation; the rest of the Serpent’s knowing you and Jughead had bonded but they knew how desperate he was to be with Betty; how he was repeatedly trying to convince himself that being with a Beta was better. You knew it was because of what had happened to his dad; FP having had his bond broken when Gladys left; you knew Jughead had grown up with the worst aspect of being an Alpha, seeing what happened when an Omega left.

The rest of the Serpents seemed more casual about talking about it and you’d find yourself worried you were complaining and repeating yourself; something Toni and Fangs reassured you that you weren’t doing.

“Y/N; hey listen I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable so I’m just letting you know Betty and I are going out on a date night.” You don’t look up from the notes you’re copying.  
“This concerns me how?”  
“Well last time we went on a date night I guess you were watching a movie or something cause you were like super upset and anxious and I could feel it through the bond and it made the date suck.”  
“Well maybe thing about how I’m feeling?”  
“You said you were okay with it?” He frowns and you roll your eyes.

“When you made me go back to my house after you realized we bonded and you called it, called us a mistake, a fling, something to get you through being broken up with Betty, I said I was okay with that; before I had realized we bonded.” You return to your book and he hesitates nodding you can almost feel him reaching out but that he pulls back. You can feel the bond flare slightly he’s upset with himself and feeling guilty; you idly wonder when he’s going on the date part of you wanting to mope and try to make him feel as horrible as possible but you know its better for you not to wallow in it. It’d be easier on everyone if you moved on like he was trying to do.

You’d catch Jughead staring more often than not and you can tell that he and Betty are crackling once more. You’re not sure what is wrong this time but you can feel the prickle of annoyance, and disappointment fluttering through the bond you both share. It’s soft, quiet enough that you know it’s not your own emotions. You don’t bother seeking the source out.  
Jughead appears two hours later slumping over the seat and table you’re sitting at in Pop’s.  
“It doesn’t mean shit.”  
“You’ve said that at least two hundred times before. I know. As far as you’re concerned we have no bond.”  
“No Betty and I; it doesn’t mean shit.”

“Why the change of heart?”  
“I can’t take the fucking misery you feel.”  
“Misery?” You furrow your brow at his comment; you’re trying to think back to when you’d felt misery strong enough for it to bleed through to him; the only moment you can think of is after you’d bonded and he’d practically forced you back to you house refusing to talk about it for two whole days.  
“Yeah it’s like its drowning me.”  
“That’s you.”  
“No it’s-“ He hesitates watching as you nod back to him.  
“I can barely feel it, but its there. Maybe if you didn’t hate me-“  
“I don’t.” He cuts across you moving his hand towards yours.

“I don’t hate you Y/N. I mean we bonded, it means we’re a match just-“  
“You don’t want me then? Is that better?”  
“I do. I do want you. It’s the only think I can think about, being with you. Nothing about Betty is enough like you are.”  
“Then why all this?” He chew his lip.  
“You won’t want me.”  
“We bonded, it means we’re a a match.” You parrot his words from earlier and his lip twitches.  
“I know fundamentally we’re a match; but personality wise? Our interests?”  
“You never asked.”  
“Because you’re going to be disappointed; all I do when I’m not out dragging myself through police investigations or running the serpents is watch true crime shit or reread biographies about serial killers.”  
“Archie convinced me Hannibal Lecter was a docu-drama for almost a full year.” You smile and he laughs.

“Archie managed to get one up on someone?”  
“He’s actually really smart; you’d know being his best friend.” You laugh and he nods.  
“Your shakes.” The waitress sets them down and you click your glasses together.  
“Mocha shake?”  
“It’s too hot for coffee right now.” You huff nodding to the same shake he pulls over.  
“It tastes good.”  
“And?”  
“It’s too hot for coffee.” You grin triumphantly and he laughs.  
“So did I hit the nail on the head with the serial killer stuff?” You grin pulling a book from your bag.  
“You should read this is you haven’t and-“  
“I’ve read it twice already.”  
“Read it again. I’m half way through a third read so I beat you out.” He nods.  
“Listen Y/N.” You look up from the half shake you have.  
“I; I know I’ve been a huge dick; and I know everything with Betty has probably made you hate me but-“ He shifts on the seat, sliding next to you and nervously holding your hands in his.

“I do want to try with you. If we bonded it must mean we’re supposed to be together for at least some length of time; and I want to. Please.” He adds on keeping his eyes glued to your clasped hands. You smile softly; moving your head to bump your forehead to his resting it against his as you semi-force him to look you in the eyes.  
“Well you’re my Alpha aren’t you? We did bond. It must mean something.” He nods pulling back frowning.  
“What?” You question confused when he hands you a handful of napkins.  
“You’re crying. Did I say something wrong?” You blink confused as you wipe at your now teary eyes.  
“I’m okay; it’s just nice to be wanted. It really hurt; when you’d ignore me.”  
“I know; I felt it.” He cringes looking nervously at you and you offer him a wry smile.

“Hurt didn’t it?”  
“Yeah I didn’t think the bond would be so strong and make me feel like that.”  
“Or it could just be your guilt for being such a dick.” You snap and he scowls.  
“I deserve that.”  
“Oh you deserve a lot more.” He looks nervous for a moment before you return your forehead to his.  
“I don’t mind skipping all of that; if I get to be with you of course.”  
“Oh thank god.” You laugh when he sighs in relief.


	8. Bond Break Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond Break Pt. 2

You were nervous about the upcoming break from school. You’d officially been bonded with Jughead for a month; and you were dreading your upcoming heat. With how casual he was with physical affection now that you’d both officially told everyone you’d bonded you weren’t worried about him rejecting you. You couldn’t help but worry about how you were going to look, just because you had bonded didn’t mean he’d find you physically attractive once the usual clothes you hid under were gone. You partially know this worry is unfounded, Jughead had barely been able to keep his hands off of you. Whether it was casually pulling you closer during lunch or letting his hands roam slightly lower during study sessions on your bed. You hadn’t done anything more serious than making out and you were growing more and more worried and self-conscious about actually having to go through your heat; Jughead having asked if you’d wanted him to help you with it.

“So are you two going to actually do anything besides make us uncomfortable while you make out?” You chuckle at Sweet Pea’s comment and Jughead’s glare.  
“We will.” Jughead grins and Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.  
“At your house right? I don’t want a repeat of whatever happened with Toni and Cheryl and our now lack of a pool table.”  
“It wasn’t us!” Toni snaps and you can see how Fangs turns his head away slightly. You’d been sworn to secrecy about him and Reggie and it was fun watching Cheryl and Toni squirm under Sweet Pea’s teasing. Jughead had managed to fund a new pool table and was waiting till Christmas to reveal it. You share a look with Jughead and he sighs casting a glance to the calendar hanging on the wall of the Wyrm. You know it’s three months till Chirstmas and you wonder if he’ll crack in the next few months. You’re brought out of your thoughts with Jughead’s hands pulling you closer towards him. You don’t need to look up to know the rest of the Serpent’s have arrived for the meeting and you can hear the soft laugh of FP; nodding to Jughead who has now practically curled around you.

You we’re growing more and more nervous the warmer and more heat-like symptoms you were getting.  
“My dad’s letting us have the trailer; if you want. I’m not sure how your parents are going to take all of this.”  
“That I’ve found an Alpha or that I’m having sex?”  
“Both?” he shrugs and you sigh, nudging his forehead to touch yours.  
“They won’t care you’re a Serpent Jug; I swear; they’re more worried about us actually bonding; they’re very; uhh, protective.” You shrug a little and Jughead grins at you.  
“I know; I just feel like I’m-“  
“You are enough; I want you. That’s all that matters. Not what our friends think, or our parents; just us. I want you. Do you want me?”  
“Of course; I wouldn’t have asked about spending your heat with you if I didn’t want to be with you.”  
“ I just feel like-“  
“It’s a not a joke babe. I’m not going to go and turn back to Betty again. I don’t want her. I want you.” You nod and settle against him for a moment before you cringe feeling yourself starting to sweat.

“You want to get out of here?” He hums into your ear what you’re pretty sure is only a minute later but when you make it outside it’s dark, the sun having set.  
“Oh it’s late.”  
“It’s like seven Y/N. Not that late.” He grins nodding to his bike and you hate the way you whine when he turns away from you.  
“We just have to get back home okay Y/N? Then I’ll give you whatever you want.” He smirks and you try your best not to laugh after you mumble all you want is him and feel the bike speeding up.

He’s playing with your hair when you get inside his trailer. You try your best to avoid looking at him and when he starts kissing you its easier as you automatically close your eyes and forget slightly about how nervous you are.  
“It’s okay Y/N. I’m here. Whatever you need; remember?”  
“I need you, please Jughead.” He hums and you crack your eyes to see him smirking before he’s leading you back toward the bedroom.


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O werewolf fic where Jughead helps the reader get through her heat.
> 
> Tw: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut

“Hey uh, Jughead. I’m gonna be busy next week so can we reschedule the usual Pop’s date?”  
“It’s our anniversary date in addition to the regular Pop’s one; of course. Don’t look so upset; what’s going on?”  
“Oh uh, noting just uh, ya know…”  
“I know what?” He smiles fondly nudging your shoulder.  
“Y/N?”  
“Sorry it’s just omega stuff. Nothing bad; just awkward.”  
“You know I don’t mind talking about that. I’ll buy you a shake and we can talk about it?” You nod following him and nervously shifting and sitting in the booth at Pop’s jumping when he reappears.

“You okay baby?” He hums wrapping his arms around you as he almost pulls you onto his lap as he sits next to you in the booth.  
“Yeah just, uh.” You scoot nervously back pressing yourself against the window.  
“I have my heat coming up and I know it’s like normal for you to have nothing to do with it and that’s fine I mean I’m not exactly strong in general but it gets worse during that and I just know you don’t wanna deal with me like that so I thought I would warn you.” You cringe slightly relieved that you’d managed to get through it without getting two upset.  
“Wait you think just cause I’m an Alpha I wouldn’t want to be around you?”  
“I mean yeah, besides we haven’t been dating for that long and I didn’t really want to just assume you’d want to you know, have sex with me.” You mumble face flushing as you keep your eyes on the ground

“Why wouldn’t I want to have sex with you?” Jughead questions and you looks confused at he before looking back down to yourself.  
“I’m me? Like I’m not a particularly good looking omega, let alone good at the usual omega things, on top of the fact I joined the pack when you did, but you were already part of it cause your family. You could do a lot better than me; Toni, or Betty would be better matches for you.”  
“They’re both gay Y/N.”  
“Besides you’re part of the pack and my dad already loves you, regardless of what you think of yourself. Please let me spend next week with you; if you want?”  
“I’d love that Jughead.” You relax curling back into his side trying to fight of a smile and how pleased he looks.

You had spent two hours before going back to bed debating if it was worth trying to go to school, deciding that with how warm and then cold you’d felt over the span of two minutes that it was going to be impossible to concentrate on anything other than your feelings and Jughead. You wrinkle your nose at the thought of Jughead, just the thought of him making you feel too warm and flushed despite the fact you’re laying on the kitchen floor trying to avoid crawling into the freezer to cool down.

“Y/N?” You wake up hear Jughead calling into your room, you can hear him moving around it and you sit up trying your best not to just run over to him like your heat wants you to do. You sit for a moment your head pounding as you sit against the freezer. You keep your eyes close as he walks into the kitchen.  
“Did you fall asleep on the kitchen floor?”  
“It’s cold.” You whine and open your eyes to see him nodding.  
“Come on, you should get to bed.” You let him lead you back towards it and curl under the blanket he pulls over you.  
“Get some rest love.”  
“You’ll stay?” You mumble into the covers and he nods.  
“Of course. I’m your Alpha aren’t I? You really should sleep though.” He narrows his eyes as you shift sitting upwards before you pull him onto the bed with you as you lie back down.

“Y/N I have to go make food, when was the last time you ate?”  
“When we got food at Pop’s.” You shrug at him and he chews his lip.  
“Well that’s not too bad, you only missed dinner and breakfast, so pancakes sound good?” He grins and you nod excitedly.  
You must have fallen asleep because when you wake back up Jughead’s wrapped around you reading whatever book he’d brought with him.  
“You’re skipping school.” You comment and he smiles.  
“And you’re not?”  
“I have a doctors note.”  
“And I have you; problem solved.” He leans over to kiss you and you try your best not to crawl on top of him. Still you end up shifting yourself awkwardly trying to avoid actually crawling onto him  
“Oh sorry I just-“ You can feel him moving; you realize he’s pulling you in and you duck your head nervously.  
“Do you not want to?” You can feel Jughead pause.  
“No I do but-“ You don’t finish before Jughead’s pulling you against him with his hands. He hums as he kisses you, pulling you on his lap so you’re straddling him.

“Jonsie;” You hesitate and he kisses you once more.  
“Yes?” You can feel your face heating up; every part of you feels too warm. You nuzzle into his neck, whining faintly.  
“Y/N? Baby?” He pauses bumping his nose into your neck; you can hear him gasp slightly, before his nose is joined by his mouth; his tongue moving against your neck. He hums again, but you swear it’s a growl as he pulls you more onto the bed, flipping you so you’re on your back and he’s on top of you. His eyes dark black suddenly as he kisses you deeper.  
“Y/N, what you want? Hmm?” He pulls back, leg resting between yours, you can’t even remember spreading them. You look up, you feel hazy, your body moving sluggishly, you squeeze your eyes shut and Jughead curls around you, pulling you up slightly to hug you against him.

“Oh.” His eyes widen, colour returning to them as he smirks slightly before lowering you back down. You brain feels a little less hazy, although the heat is still running under your skin. As Jughead moves away you let a small whine out, flushing in embarrassment when he returns to hovering over you.  
“Tell me what you need love.” His voice is quiet and you frown, sitting up as he does and pouting.  
“What’s wrong?” He doesn’t finish before you’re on top of him, whimpering and grinding against him face shoved into his neck breathing him in. Your brain is still fuzzy, half formed ideas fluttering through the fog. You try your best to make sense of any of the thoughts, but you can’t think of anything besides Jughead.  
“Jonesie, please, please Alpha.” You barely breathe the last part before he’s on top of you again, fingers tugging off your clothes mouth against yours before you whine feeling his skin cooling you down immediately. You can feel his hand drifting lower and you squirm against his fingers as he smirks.  
“There we go, easy now. Such a good Omega.” His voice is quiet, soft with wonder. You bump your forehead with his as he moves to kiss you again.  
“Yours.” You nod to him and he smirks nodding back.

“And I’m yours.” You nod whining as his fingers pull away, moaning slightly as he enters you. You’re not fully focused on what he’s saying only whimpering as he slows down, nipping his bottom lip as he laughs a little, readjusting and pushing his face back into your neck, before you can feel him starting to move faster. You whine hands wrapping around him and bucking your hips with his thrusts. You turn your neck to him, your brain seeming to cause you to move before you speak. He hums as he finishes thrusting, teeth sinking into your neck at the same time.  
Your vision goes fuzzy for a moment, his face blurring as he pulls back, the warmth pulling from your body and pooling in your neck before it seems to flow around you. You sigh contently as he licks the side of you neck pulling both of your clothes back over.  
“Sleep more.” He hums into your neck and you nod clinging to him, you can see him smirking and you want to ask but he shakes his head kissing you as he covers both of you in the blanket.

You wake alone and try to focus on any sense of sound before you think about panicking.  
“Y/N. I can tell you’re awake.” Jughead greets as he walks back into the room.  
“You can?”  
“Well I was watching you from the doorway. That sounds creepy to be honest, can you just pretend I didn’t say that.”  
“Why were you watching my from the doorway?”  
“Well I was going to wake you to say I got Pop’s; but I got distracted.”  
“Watching me sleep?”  
“You’re pretty. I like to look at pretty things.”  
“Just pretty?”  
“I can think more once we’ve eaten, come on; it’s going to get cold if you stay in bed any longer.”  
“Well once we’ve eaten you’ll have to tell me everything you’re thinking about me.” You grin and he laughs.  
“Of course, you’re my Omega, why wouldn’t I. The faster we eat this the faster the rest of the pack won’t find out.”  
“About us? Or the fact you got Pop’s without them?”  
“Oh my god I got Pop’s without them they’re going to plan a coup.” You laugh pulling a fry from the bottom of the bag.  
‘Well we should get eating then we can go back to bed and pretend nothing happened food wise.” You grin and he nods kissing you before he pulls his burger out.


	10. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song Rain by Call me Karizma

It hadn’t taken long in your life to be labelled as the ‘bad kid’ it had taken you far longer to grow into that label. You mostly hung around the Serpent’s you weren’t officially in them, you were flippant about joining stating you weren’t a fan of being in a gang was your excuse and everyone accepted that you most likely wouldn’t have fit in anyways. You confess to FP Jones why you don’t want to join when he drags your mother back from her usual nighttime binge drinking and driving around the town.

“You’d have to protect her; cause she’s my family.” You mumble as he cooks you dinner; he casts his eyes towards the bed room he’d left your mother lying on the bed in.  
“Serpent’s choose our family; we won’t protect someone who hurts you.” He comforts and you shrug.  
“She doesn’t hurt me.”  
“She’s not making you dinner; that’s hurting.”  
“You’re here; not with Jughead.” FP freezes and glares.  
“He’s with Archie.” You roll your eyes pulling over the bowl of mac and cheese he’d made. He leaves shortly after and you turn your attention to the window when you hear tapping.

“Your dad made me mac and cheese; want some?”  
“My dad made you food?”  
“My mom’s passed out again; besides he has to brush up on his parenting skills in case he finds out asleep in the drive-in box. Can’t have you starving on the cot now can he.”  
“Leave it Y/N.”  
“I will if you go back to him.”  
“I’m not going to! Just drop it.”  
“Kay.” You grumble pushing the bowl over as he pulls a spoon out to eat with you.  
“Don’t say anything you’re out of forks.” He shrugs and you grin scooting next to him to continue eating. You don’t say anything as you hear FP getting up from the porch steps.

Jughead doesn’t speak to you for two full weeks; not like that was hard to do between your time at Southside High and then running behind the Southside borders that he wouldn’t come near. You still avoid the snake nest, peering from between the buildings as you watch the House of the dead members and Serpents seem to casually talk. They’re not really high ranking in either gang; you’ve seen them mentioned in passing, young and new, troubled and misguided; as FP had sneered to your mother when he thought you were asleep. She offers to keep an eye on them, working as a side manager to the Wyrm and the coffee shop where they seem to meet the most.

“Very Romeo and Juliet of them.” You can her your friends chattering and laughing passing some sort of drink mix between them. Jughead had made that comment before and you’d let them believe it was the first time you’d heard it.  
“Y/N you and Jughead still dancing?” You wrinkle your nose at the comment.  
“Just because we hang out doesn’t mean we’re dancing around each other like you say.” You can hear the ripple of laughter.  
“You two need to date. Seriously it’ll be good for both of you.”

You refuse to admit you’ve taken your friends advice but Jughead grins from across the table at Pop’s.  
“You sure it’s safe for us to be here.”  
“We ain’t snakes.” He mumbles and you nod chewing your lip.  
“We ain’t the best to be here.” He sighs and pulls the burger over.  
“Hows Southside high?”  
“Hows Riverdale; you getting bored of the dogs yet?”  
“You getting tired of the snakes?”He counters and you grin laughing when he ducks his head, his dad walking in through the door.  
“Curfew time then?” He questions as FP stands beside the table.  
“You two both shouldn’t be here.” He comments and you both look unimpressed.

“You know she’s not a snake. She can’t give you anything you can’t already get by joining up boy.”  
“I don’t want that from her; I’m not trying to get anything from her and-“  
“What is she trying to get from you?”  
“I don’t know! Go ask her if you’re so concerned about it!” Jughead snaps and you furrow your eyebrow at his defending of you. You can hear FP moving slightly and you’re wondering if he’s going to find you huddled next to the fridge trying to eavesdrop.  
“Jughead doesn’t want to see you anymore. You can quit hiding.” You peer from the side of the fridge, watching as FP stumbles slightly; you know he’s drunk enough where he doesn’t realize you’ve heard what he’s said; how Jughead said nothing about actually not wanting to be with you. You don’t say anything about Jughead half standing behind him, looking like he’s about to catch is dad when he stumbles too far back.

“We should get to bed.” Jughead grumbles and FP nods dragging his feet to turn himself around and let Jughead pull him onto the couch.  
“And me?” You hesitate when he nods to the actual bed; you nod to him to follow you and when you wake up he’s curled around you.  
“I should go.” You mumble and pull yourself away from him leaving both him and FP to wake up as a family.

You don’t say anything about it as you see Jughead over the next few weeks; how he emerges from the trailer and peers around making sure no one can see him leaving; you know its cause he doesn’t want to go to Southside High; doesn’t want to expose himself as a Northsider.  
“Hey Y/N.” He nods as you jump from the fence you were leaning against.  
“Juggie.” You hum watching as he scowls.  
“We shouldn’t be together. For my image you know.”  
“One date doesn’t mean we’re together; you know that right?” He shrugs and looks kind of hurt but doesn’t say anything beyond that.

You’re not entirely sure how you’ve managed to get transferred to Riverdale High, but as you wander through the halls and catch Jughead’s arm around Betty; you don’t say anything while his eyes keep drifting to you.  
“You know he’s in love with you right?” It’s Veronica who asks and you shrug a little as you peer out the window; rain soaking the ground.  
“That’s not my problem. He’s the one who wanted the Northside image; now he has what he wants; a pretty Northsider tempted by the dark and all his friends. I’m not needed.”

“Of course you are.” You shake your head offering a soft smile.  
“Y/N, you are needed.” You meet his eyes and keep the smile on your face.  
“Not by you.” You pull your umbrella out and open it walking into the rain as the bell rings for the only class you two share. You don’t hear anybody splashing through the puddles after you and you almost drop the umbrella feeling a hand on your shoulder.


	11. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader figuring out that she’s liked Jughead all along but he started being distant

“Oh my god I like Jughead Jones.” You gasp jerking back when you can feel eyes on you.  
“You what Y/N?”  
“Got stuck with Jones; for the english project.” You nervously spit back towards Betty.  
“And what’s wrong with him?”  
“He well; he’s really passionate, which is good, but it can be kind of annoying when it’s just a simple essay.” And hot; you think but try your best not to entertain the idea of anything happening.

“Y/N. Betty said you were bummed about working with me?”Jughead’s hand rest on your shoulder and you shrug a little and shake your head.  
“I’m not; just you’re really into english and the books we read; but there are so much better books than the ones we’re forced to read.”  
“Oh really? Care to share?” He grins leaning forward and you nod back.  
“You can come over to mine later; since we do have to actually work on this essay.”

“Are we doing Romeo and Juliet for this?”Jughead looks up from where he’s perched on your bed.  
“Yeah; I figured we could write it from the point of view of Tybalt and Mercutio?” You offer and he shakes his head.  
“And what’s your idea then?”  
“Juliet’s nurse and the Friar.”  
“You’re comparing me to the nurse?”  
“Well who would have a more exciting romance? The friar and the nurse; forbidden and barely seen except to-“  
“Friars can’t have sex. Not that you need it to have an actual relationship.”  
“But that’s sort of the point of a relationship; being intimate with another person in ways you wouldn’t with friends.”  
“You’ve obviously missed out on some key relationship issues.” You laugh and Jughead scowls.

“And what do you know of my relationship issues.” Jughead snaps and you roll your eyes.  
“You’re a thin white boy; the worst you’re gonna get is rejected and assumed you’re gonna shoot up the school.” You sneer and can see his hand falter.  
“That shock you into silence?” Jughead nods chewing his lip.  
“Was it the school comment; or the white boy thing?”  
“The uh fat thing; I don’t think of you as-“  
“I am. It’s obvious; you denying it makes it even worse.” Jughead shrugs pulling the copy of Romeo and Juliet over.  
“You just want to go back over the assignment then?”  
“What?” He pretends to be absorbed in the book he’s just pulled out.  
“The assignment where we have to write as two lovers from Romeo and Juliet but it not be both of them.”

“Oh yeah; course. I still think we should do the nurse and the friar.”  
“Mercutio and Tybalt would be so much more dramatic.”  
“Really? More dramatic that Romeo and Juliet?”  
“Yes.” He arches his eyebrow and you shrug.  
“We could do Mercutio and someone else? Make him in love with Romeo?” Jughead grins.  
“What about Mercutio and Juliet.”  
“Mercutio? Really? What he’s been in love with Juliet and hoped that bringing Romeo to the ball was going to give him a chance to get with Juliet?” Jughead nods, you shrug and he grins more leaning forward.  
“So what do you say Juliet? Want to fall in love with someone destined to die.”  
“We both are Mercutio.” You laugh a little.  
“So what we’re gonna west side story this? Since you’re in the serpents.” You roll your eyes when he glares.  
“You admitting to being a Ghoulie?” He grins and laughs when you shove him.

You’d gotten an A on your project; you’d assured Jughead you weren’t bothered by the late addition of Mercutio’s last letter proclaiming him alive and posing as a banished Romeo in the countryside.  
When he asks you out to Pop’s to go over something he’d written; the idea your teacher had planted in his head after the project; you agree. It takes you three more ‘editing session’ to realize they are in fact dates and then another four dates to realize how in love you are with him.  
It takes two more weeks and a fight in front of the Serpents for you to realize how distant he’s been being. What you had assumed were jobs with the rest of the snakes turned into a tangle of misinformation from Toni, sweet pea and fangs all through each other and then passed to you.

You’d tried confronting him but he’d only grown more and more distant until you’d managed to convince veronica and Cheryl something was going on. They look unimpressed with your detective skills and Veronica tries her best to gentely tell you Jughead and Betty have been together for three days. You thank her for the information and inform the rest of the serpents who all seem just as put out as you about his lying.  
“Jones. We’re voting Topaz as leader.”  
“Voting?” Jughead wrinkles his nose.  
“Yeah. Can’t have a leader that lies to us all just cause he wants some blonde northsider to suck him off after school.” Sweet Pea snaps and you cringe back.  
“Sweets; that’s harsh.”

“It’s true, he’s been feeding us misinformation for weeks; how’re we supposed to trust him as leader; what if he’s like Mustang and pulling one over on us to get in good with the Ghouls and Hiram?” You chew your lip and Jughead stomps his foot snarling.  
“I would never-“  
“Never what Jones? Toni is blood more than you. You scared about the vote?”  
“No.” He’s glaring at everyone as FP steps from where he was lounging behind.  
“Y’all really want this?” He nods and the rest of the serpents put there hands up.  
“Alright hands down. Fangs up for Jughead’s continued leadership?” You try not to cringe when no hands go up.

“Toni Topaz?” You raise your hand keeping your eyes met with Jughead’s.  
“We need to talk.” You don’t turn back from where you’re congratulating Toni.  
“Y/N.” You tilt your head and watch as Jughead’s shoulders sink.  
“I’m sorry about being distant; I just thought it was better; with us being Serpents; it’s not safe, makes you a target.”  
“And a northsider is less of one?” You watch his brow furrow.  
“Betty can-“

“Take care of herself?”  
“Well just-“  
“She’s thin, pretty? A cheerleader? Come on Jones Just admit you never cared.”  
“I did but- I do; just.”  
“Please don’t lie; I know you’re a Serpent but I don’t want to think of you as a snake.”


	12. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is shy and insecure loves to read like Jug, so they bond over that

You hadn’t been sure about working with Jughead Jones in English class; while the teacher had chosen the pairings for you; you weren’t sure why he’d decided to partner you with the schools most popular bad boy and you resign yourself to having nothing in common with him.  
You spend the first ten minutes of the class time working trying not to pull the book you have from your bag and hide in the bathroom for as long as you can get away with. Jughead seems to sense something is up and asks if you want to get pop’s he seems almost nervous and you bite down the comment that he probably thinks you’ll cost him a lot; before reminding yourself it’s not a date and he doesn’t even care how you look; not that you think you look good anyways and he probably thinks less of you; you’re sure he’s probably laughed along with the football team and Archie about the one or two fat jokes you’d heard them make. There was no telling how many others you’d missed behind your back.

“So Y/N you seemed pretty jumpy during class; do you not want to work with me?”  
“No I do but I’m just not; I feel bad; you should be working wth someone better.”  
“Better? You’ve been yelled at practically every other class because you’re reading. I’ve been told you practically live in the library when I asked.”  
“You asked about me?” You cringe slightly confused when Jughead looks away, almost nervously.  
“Yeah; you’re interesting to me.”  
“Interesting?” You frown and he grins a little.  
“Of course; you’re pretty, you love to read; you laugh when I make jokes in english.”  
“Well they’re funny.” You smile back and Jughead’s grin grows.  
“I’m glad someone finds my dark humour funny.”  
“It’s not dark, it’s just being critical and throwing things back into peoples faces; no wonder they take it badly.”  
“What’s next you’re going to tell me how you love serial killers and reading about them.” He grins. You shake your head and you can see the smile drop slightly.  
“I much prefer just general true crime, not really into on specific subset of it.” You grin laughing when his face lights back up.

You’re sure your teacher enjoyed the story you’d both woven and when he pairs you up again you’re almost excited to work with him, despite your growing crush.  
“You sure you want to work with me?” You question.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”Jughead tilts his head slightly.  
“I mean I know we worked so well last time but I’m still me.”  
“And? I like you.”  
“You like me?” You stutter and Jughead nods, stopping halfway to stutter as you just did.  
“I mean I like, you, as uh, a person, like your bod- uhh personality?” He struggles nervously before taking a breath in and mumbling.  
“You want to go to Pops?” You don’t reply back just nodding, having to tilt his head up from where he’d dropped his gaze.  
“Oh, that’s good. I’ll pay.”

“It’s a date.”You reply automatically and the both of you watch each others faces pink before nervously chuckling.  
You’re both sitting awkwardly in the booth and it only gets more awkward when Pop sets down a shake with two straws FP grinning from behind the counter.  
“I’m going to murder my dad.”  
“I think it’s sweet.” You laugh. “I can always enjoy this by myself.” You grin and he rolls his eyes pulling one of the straws closer to him; although he still has to lean halfway over the table to reach.  
“I was thinking that we could go back to yours; to work on the actual project?” Jughead gestures around to the suddenly crowded diner and you nod laughing a little as you get up to leave some of the River Vixens swarm the table.

When Jughead kisses you halfway through the plot idea you try not to jump too much closer to him. Of course he assumes this is you pulling away and tries to grab for his bag, intent on leaving.  
“No Jughead; I liked it I was just surprised you’d want to kiss me.”  
“Well I still do, want to kiss you.” He grins and you chuckle nervously.  
“What makes you think I didn’t want to?” He runs his hand up your arm. You shrug debating on which idea is the least self deprecating.  
“I’m kind of a nobody; I’m shy and insecure, and overweight and-“

“And? So what? That doesn’t change my opinion of you; you love to read, and you get my humour; we’ve bonded over that; not how popular you are, or I am for that matter.” He grins leaning forward slightly.  
“Well if that’s the case..” You trail off leaning closer. You press your lips to his and can feel him smiling.


	13. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reader’s mom dies Jughead comforts him

“Jughead?” You peer into the trailer; his dad’s out drinking again and you’re a little confused knowing he hates spending time in the trailer regardless if his dad is home or not.  
“Jughead?” He doesn’t look up from where he’s laying on the couch and you lean forward on your knees to nudge his shoulder.  
“What happened?” He’s obviously caught on to your appearance; the way your hands are shaking and how you’re not sure if you’re cold or crying again. You just shrug and he sighs sifting to a better position so he can run his hand through your hair.

“She’s gone.” You don’t say anything pressing your forehead to his.  
“My mom;” You mumble.  
“Something happened at the shop she was running; some cable wasn’t in right; blew a fuse and lit up the place like a christmas tree.” You’re almost drowning in the reality of saying it. You hadn’t said anything since your father had told you.  
“Guess it’s lucky she was working late. Means no one else got hurt the next day; if it hadn’t blown then; people said it would have happened that morning.” Whatever venom you were trying to convey is now completely gone when you realize you’re sobbing.

“Hey whoa Y/N; hey come here.” He pulls you against him and as you press your face into his chest you realize the main reason he’s in the trailer is he must have heard you’d needed him. You’re still not sure exactly what Jughead saw in you; going from getting thrown out of the Ghoulies and then transferred out of Southside high left you stuck at Riverdale without any form of protection from the Northsiders; but Jughead had stood up for you; exposing himself as a Southsider and everyone seemed to back off from you after that.

“I saw someone who I wanted to be with; who laughs at my jokes and loves what I love.” He hums and you can’t muster up the energy to care you’ve spoken out loud. You let yourself lay in Jughead’s arms not really moving or thinking; you’re aware he’s speaking some sort of comforting words to you but you can’t really hear anything he’s saying besides the occasional ‘I love you’ he’ll pepper in.  
“Come on’ let’s head to bed.” You nod sluggishly and let him keep you in his arms as he slowly turns the lights off and locks the door.  
“My dad won’t be back tonight; he’s staying at the Wyrm; we can talk about that tomorrow.” He assures you and you fall into the bed laying on his chest.  
“Thank you.” You mumble when you pull back from kissing him. You can tell he’s blushing even in the dark and the thought of that makes you smile a little.

“She loved you; you know that right? She was; she was so happy I had someone who i loved that loved me back; she said we were it for each other you know.” You’re not sure if Jughead is awake but you continue on telling him dumb stories from your childhood and things you and your mom used to do that you know realize are going to stop; you start crying at that point; you can feel his arms shift; pulling you closer like before and you know he’s been awake because he repeats everything back at you before kissing you and then sighing.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through; but I’m here to listen; to sit with you if you need; to just be like this for as long as you need.” You nod into the darkness and chew your lip.

You wake up with Jughead wrapped around you and you’re almost content until you remember the entire reason this has happened. You shift slightly; lying so you’re on your back to look art the ceiling. You’re not sure how long you’re staring at it for before you hear a soft huff of air next to you; you tilt your eye; side eyeing Jughead who grins.  
“Hey babe.” His smile grows and he laughs slightly louder.  
“Hey yourself Y/N. What do you say to Pop’s for breakfast?” He hums and you offer a small smile.

“Sounds good; as long as you don’t steal my egg like last time.” You grin at him and he smiles back.  
“No promises.” He sighs contently as you wrap your arms around his back as he starts his bike up. You let yourself smile a little wider; despite what you know you have to face; you won’t be doing without someone you love next to you.


	14. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader joins the Serpents and Jughead gets angry because of it

“It’ll be fine Toni; don’t sweat it.”

“He’s gonna murder you.”

“It’ll be fineeeee.” You assure her shoving the half basket of fries towards her as Jughead walks into Pop’s.

“Hey babe; sorry the Serpent meeting ran late.”

“I know; it’s why Toni’s eating the fried I ordered us. You know I don’t need to be babysat.”

“No offense but you’re not exactly Serpent material.” He shrugs and you narrow your eyes.

“I’m on the wrestling and basketball teams; what do you mean I’m not ‘serpent material.”

“Well you’re an absolute sweetheart; don’t give me that face; you’re the one who spent the day Fangs was taking care of Hot Dog; giving Hot Dog a doggy spa day. Don’t even get me started on the worm thing.”

“Hey I saved a worm once. Fangs does it all the time! And he’s a serpent.” You assure and Jughead shakes his head.

“He was a Serpent before we saw the worm thing.”

” You grin from next to Toni who raises an eyebrow.

“You sure about this?” She nods towards the lines of men and you grin back.

“Course.” You look down the line to see Fangs and Sweet Pea looking slightly nervous but you can also see the way the brass knuckles they wear shimmer.

“I still can’t believe you managed to keep the trials out of Jughead’s knowledge.” She comments nudging you forward towards the first two members who do no more than back hand you twice.

You make it through the gauntlet rounds and when you stagger up you expect Jughead to be glaring at you; instead Fangs helps you up and Sweet Pea almost drags you back to your house.

“What?”

“Jones is gonna kill you when he finds out.” You laugh; falling asleep before you manage to shower the blood and sweat off.

-”Y/N.” You can feel the chill run down your spine and crack your eyes open to see Jughead glaring at you.

“Hey Jug-”

“What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. You.” He snarls and you sit up rubbing your head.

“Had to do my last trails; so-” You watch as Jughead’s eyebrows arch farther and farther up on his face and you cringe backwards.

“Why.” He hisses and you start scrambling towards him as he shoves himself back out of the doorway and towards the rest of the trailer park.

“Jughead wait!” You shout struggling to keep up with him as he runs back towards the northside; you give up; returning back to your trailer and deciding to shower and change clothes.

Once you’re less clean you realize that you don’t actually have a black eye like you thought; you just have some bruising around your jaw; the worst is actually your side; your ribs having been bruised and breathing in and out feels like someone is sitting on your chest.

You make it to Pop’s where Toni looks surprised to see you and you can see Jughead trying to shove his way out from where Sweet Pea and Toni have let him sit between them.

“Just talk it out. Seriously it won’t be that bad.”

“Talk what out?” You frown sitting next to Sweet pea who nods towards your boyfriend.

“Jug; what’s wrong?”

“You joined the Serpents.”

“I thought you would be happy I did..”

“No! Why would I be happy my boyfriend joined a gang!”

“A gang you control??” You frown at him and he shakes his head.

“No; it’s that; you’ve joined up and I can’t protect you.”

“You’re the leader of course you can..”

“No I can’t because everyone will call me out saying I’m being too nice to you because you’re my boyfriend.”

“Well screw them; and it’s not like you guys do a lot of well gang activity.”

“We don’t… did you miss the GHOULIE ATTACK on raid night??? OR WHEN FANGS GOT SHOT!!!!”

“Well those were outliers; statistically I’m safer in the gang than just being your boyfriend. Being your boyfriend I’m likely to get kidnapped and tortured to be used for bargaining. If I’m just another serpent; viewed as your right hand; much less likely to get taken.”

“Oh my god is that why you joined? To avoid potential kidnappings???” Jughead huffs and you laugh a little shaking your head.

“I joined because I wanted to be with you more; I wanted to be part of your family; plus I like to think I look good in leather.” You grin when his face pinks.

“I’m pissed at you.”

“So you’ve made clear…” You nod and he grimaces.

“We’re going to talk about this later.” You nod once more and he narrows his eyes.

“What are you planning?”

“Nothing; just can’t wait to actually wear my serpent leather; and get my tattoo.”

“Oh where are you getting it?” Fangs interrupts the glare Jughead is giving you and before you can respond Jughead tugs your hand when Toni leaves; almost throwing himself out of the booth and pulling you towards the doorway.

“We do need to talk.” he grumbles and you can tell he’s still angry with how he won’t meet your eyes and hurries you past the northside back towards your home.


	15. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is scared of thunder

”So I was thinking we could; where’s Y/N?” Fangs looks around brow furrowing.

“Huh? Oh Y/N; he and Jug went out for a walk I think; they’re anniversary is coming up so Jughead wanted to go on a date.” Toni assures and both Fangs and Sweet Pea wince.

“What?”

“Y/N is terrified of thunderstorms. Does Jughead know?”

“Why wouldn’t he? They’ve been together for like a year.”

You nod your head when Jughead asks if you’re okay.

“Yeah fine just not a fan of getting soaked in a downpour.” You leer from under the awning at Pop’s.

“We can make it home no problem, we won’t get that wet; and if we do we can just dry off at my place.” Jughead winks and you offer a shaky grin.

“Seriously Y/N; it’s fine I have no problem walking in the rain.”

“I don’t mind the rain. The thunder is not my ideal.”

“Thunder?” Jughead arches an eyebrow as he walks from under the awning. You follow him and sigh as you can feel a faint rain drops and you can tell you’re starting to speed walking slightly when Jughead laughs a little.

“Are you really that bothered by-” The rest of Jughead’s words are drowned out when you can hear the rolling thunder that seems to reverb around your body and choke you.

“Sorry.” You let it slip from your mouth as the thunder quiets but you’re already not listening and trying to make your way back to Jugheads as fast as you can. You’re relieved you spend some time on the track team as the sprints allow you to move back to the house faster.

Jughead is keeping pace with you as the rain grows heavier but another clap of thunder with the added flash of lightning has you shooting off faster and trying to take a shortcut through the field which just means you trip over the rocks that are hidden in the long grass. You can feel the panic overtaking you; the cold chill is beyond the rain’s soaking as you can feel it coming from your chest as you stand back up, brushing as much of the mud off of yourself before you’re about to sprint again. Instead you feel Jughead’s hand closing over yours as he all but marches you towards Pop’s instead of the safety of his home.

“We can get lunch.”

“We just ate.”

“Second lunch; besides I called Archie to pick us up but he has to drop Ronnie off first.” he nods to the road as he sits you down in a booth and you curl into the side when another clap of thunder booms.

“Hey Y/N; you okay? Or was that stupid to ask.” he grins slightly and you just shiver in response. He vacates his seat to sit next to you pulling you into his side despite the faint fuss you kick up when you know your clothes are not only soaked but muddy. You hate the idea of getting his clothes anymore dirty than they already are but when yet another clap of thunder rolls over the diner you curl into his side and try to stop shaking.

“You know; it’s okay to be scared of thunder; all the serpent’s are scared of something.”

“I know; just didn’t think you’d have to find out by having to coral me to pop’s thought it would be a little more romantic; us cuddled in your house or something.”

“Well if we had left when we were supposed to..”

“You can’t blame me for wanting to avoid the bulldogs! They always drag otu conversations and I wasn’t in the mood to have to stop and stand in the parking lot for an hour talking about the latest pass from last weeks game.”

“Babe you know we could have just like told them we were busy; you know that right?”

“Well yeah but then they would have tried to get me in school; and I can’t be late or I get another detention again.”

“Really? You’ve racked up enough late notes to count for an actual detention? When did that happen?” He laughs a little and you scowl.

“Well somewhere between us making out in the student lounge and you getting me to ditch after lunch to make out in your trailer.” You grin and he smirks back.

“Fari point.”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Hm?” He looks up from the menu he’d grabbed.

“Trying to distract me from the thunder; which isn’t working.”

“I think it is; I mean you haven’t even noticed it’s stopped raining.” He grins laughing when your head jerks towards the window. While the sky is still overcast no rain falls.

“We should get home; before it starts again.” You nog in agreement and he grabs your hand pulling you along back to the trailer.


	16. Prompt: 1+17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 1) “Go with me?” “As long as you hold my hand.” 17)“I’m here for you.”

“Go with me?” You turn back to look at Jughead who shrugs, swinging off his bike to follow you forward towards the building in front of you.

“As long as you hold my hand.” He grins lacing his fingers with yours and nodding toward the door.

“Can’t really be late for this; can we?”

“I’m pretty sure this shouldn’t even be happening but-”

“Hey, you try talking to my parents about this shit; or Cheryl; we’re not even related and she’s muscling in as a weird cousin.” Jughead wrinkles his nose and you laugh a tiny bit.

“Jug, she’s not that; I mean she’s trying a little, sort of. Okay maybe she’s that bad; but it’s sweet.”

“Sure of course you think it’s sweet.”

“I mean it’s just that much less we have to get ourselves.”

“Y/N; she tried to give us two cribs; two cribs. We already have one; we don’t need two more.” He shakes his head.

“She’s just trying to help; I mean with how everything happened with Polly I can see where; What?”

“You’re not Polly or Betty, or anyone related to her! You’re a Serpent; something she’s not, the closest relation to us she has is Toni; and even then that’s by association.” You chew your lip and he frowns.

“What? You okay?”

“Cheryl’s being so overprotective cause she’s convinced you’re gonna be like your dad. That you’re going to leave me.”

“Oh. I mean you know I’m here for you. No matter what happens.”

“Jug it’s a baby shower; what’s the worst that could-”

“If you finish that sentence I swear.” He grins nodding once more to door that are now open.


	17. Prompt: 4+13+16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 4) “Why are you lying to me?” 13) “I’m worried about you.” 16) “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?”
> 
> TW: Abuse, Violence

“I’m worried about you..” You watch Jughead sigh from under the ice pack you’d given him.

“Y/N I’m fine; it’s just the usual scuffle, nothing the rest of the Serpents can’t handle; I don’t need you to defend my honour or get out for revenge or anything.” You roll your eyes.

“I’m not saying I’m going to get revenge, or do anything stupid like try to puff myself up against five Ghoulies; but I need you to trust me; I can fight.” Jughead sighs nodding.

“I’ll consider it.” You grin kissing him on his unbruised cheek. You try not to let your excitement falter as he kisses you goodnight and drops you off home.

“You been out with that damn snake again?” You cringe back as you father slides against the wall.

“No dad.”

“You lying to me?” He snarls and you try your best not to flinch away when he swings you know it leads to more hits.

————————————————–

“Why are you lying to me?” Jughead glares as you run your hands through his hair, the blood from the gash on his forehead has dried so the flakes off when you nudge it with your fingers.

“I’m not lying!” He snaps and you swallow the reaction to jerk backwards.

“You are babe; you said you weren’t going to puff yourself up against the Ghoulies and-”

“No you said that.” He laughs a little pulling you into a kiss; you wince when his hand presses against a bruise on your arm where your dad grabbed you.

“You okay?” You nod grinning at him as he quirks an eyebrow.

“Show me?” He mumbles kissing the side of your face softly.

“Please love, I won’t be upset.”

“I know you won’t.” You sigh pulling your sweater of scowling as you can hear Jughead huff, it’s almost angry but you know it’s because of what happened not at you.

“Are you hurt?” His hands run slowly against you.

“No. Please don’t try to fight him. It’s not worth; who are you calling?” Jughead doesn’t say anything to you before he speaks; muffling whatever he’s saying into the phone so you can’t hear him. He hangs up and turns, nodding to the couch and pulls you carefully against his chest kissing you.

“Are you hurt?” You frown when you wake still mostly asleep on Jughead’s chest from where you’d been cuddling on the couch.

“Then why are there bruises all over your face?” You frown waking up fully to see FP slumped in the chair half his face purple and blue as he grins.

“Ran into a door. Y/N’s dad won’t bother her anymore; not much he can do from jail since he was cuffed for assaulting the sheriff and all.”


	18. Prompt: 1+20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 1.) “Come over here and make me.” & 20.) “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“Babe? Y/N?” You narrow your eyes at the doorway watching as Jughead leans against it.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”

“No; five more minutes.”

“I gave you five more minutes; ten minutes ago. Get up. You’re going to miss Pop’s. We’re already sort of late.”

“Then we can be late.”

“No! I’m not going to be late to my own first official Serpent meeting at Pop’s because you want to sleep more!”

“Then go without me!”

“No! You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” You sit up pouting at him.

“I was awake; I am awake okay? But if you think I’m going outside in the middle of winter at seven am in the morning; so you can pat all the Serpent’s on the back for doing the same-” You frown as he throws a jacket at you.

“I appreciate the warmth but;” You turn the jacket in your hands frowning and pointing to the one he has on.

“Your jacket, my queen.” He laughs slightly bowing his head and you pull it on, before smirking.

“Well as Serpent Queen; my first order is I’m going back to bed; and you have to come join me.”

“No! I will get Sweet Pea to drag you out so help me!” You laugh pulling the cover back around you. Sighing at the warmth

“I’m not wearing anything besides the jacket; you don’t want him seeing that, if you want me at Pop’s, to introduce to everyone officially come over here and make me get up.” You laugh as Jughead climbs onto the bed.

“Get up! Now!” He’s laughing as well and you can’t help but shake your head as he manages to pull the covers off.

“Y/N; i’m warning you, there’s a cake and everything you’re missing!”

“You got mea cake?”

“Well us a cake; but mostly you since it’s also your birthday soon.”

“This doesn’t count as my present.” You kiss him as he manages to pull you to sit up, hands gripping your jacket.


	19. Prompt:4+39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 4.)“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” & 39.) “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“HEY! I was gonna eat that!” Jughead glares at the now empty plate.

“I’m sorry babe, the cupcake was calling my name.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah; like you do when you shower.” You laugh when he throws a pillow at you.

“First you eat my cupcake then you lie about me getting off in the shower?I’ve had the worst week ever!” 

“You caught Toni and Cheryl going at it in La Bonne Nuit didn’t you.”

“Do they have no respect!?!?”

“Babe they’re just extra like that; has your week really been stressful though?” You frown looking guiltily to the empty plate.

“I mean it has, but not enough for me to; i mean yeah. The Ghoulies keep trying to make a comeback and recruit the Serpents; plus the gargoyles seem to be trying to make a name for themselves and then the whole issue with Betty and the house.” He sighs flopping onto the bed.

“Well the house isn’t your fault; you can blame your mom for that; so try not to stress about that..” You offer shrugging.

“Wow thanks Y/N I never thought of just not being stressed.” Jughead sighs rolling onto his side on the bed, you crawl next to him and offer a smile.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? Would that help with the stress? or is it more of a mental thing?”

“I don’t know.”He grins tugging his shirt off before lying on the bed on his stomach.

“I guess you’ll just have to test it.”

“Well what happens if it’s not a physical stress issue and I’ve wasted time we could have talked it out by giving you a massage?”

“If that’s the case I’ll return the favor and give you a massage tomorrow; does that sound fair?”


	20. Prompt: 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 27.) “I’m pregnant.”

“So Sin’s and Secrets? Come on i know winter break was crazy for all of us!” Cheryl laughs and pulls Toni into her lap.

“Fine; Fine. Sweet Pea you go first.” Jughead nods and Sweet Pea grins beckoning everyone closer.

“Fangs and I-”

“No sex talking; we don’t care.”Jughead amends and Sweet Pea glares.

“I was going to say we managed to recruit like five new Serpents but if you wanna hear about that I have no problems talking.” He laughs.

“Lying doesn’t count you two just went up the Centerville and dicked around with the gangs up there but okay ask who ever.” Jughead grins

“Y/N; whats up with you avoiding jobs now?” Sweet Pea questions. Jughead nods.

Yeah, my dad said you had a valid reason but didn’t actually say why. So that’s my question too; why aren’t you taking jobs. You know we can’t pick and choose work like you’re playing at.” You shrug and feel Toni’s arm around your shoulders.

“Leave it Jones.” Jughead raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t get to talk to me like that.” He snaps back.

“Not about the Serpents and not about my girlfriend.”

“Trust me, Leave. It. Alone.” You nudge Toni shaking your head.

“It’s Fine Toni; it’s fine.” You laugh a little. Jughead narrows his eyes.

“Is it a girl thing?” You chuckle nodding Toni give you the same look that’s on your face. The ‘can you believe this boy’ as Fangs wrinkles his nose and Sweet Pea fakes gagging.

“Jesus Jones pick something to ask her that’s not gross. You can re-ask, just not her.” Sweet Pea nod and the game continues, before everyone decides it’s better to switch to truth or dare.You curl next to Jughead his hand wrapped around your shoulders half asleep before Fangs and Toni half drag Sweet Pea towards his trailer.

“Come on; we all need sleep; well whatever they’re going to-”

“We said no sex talk!” Toni glares; Sweet Pea laughs nodding before he stands walking back with them.

“So; what’s going on with you not taking jobs; why’d you go to my dad anyways?”

“Oh it’s not me picking jobs I’m just going to be busy next week.”

“Busy?”

“Yeah; just a doctors appointment; a check-up for the Vixen’s apparently I’m missing a vaccination or something that Cheryl simply cannot cope with according to her.” You and Jughead laugh.

“Late night Pop’s run?” He grins and you nod trying not to to give thought to the rolling in your stomach. You make it two more steps before you vomit into the bushes.

“Dammit.” You hiss feeling Jughead’s arm around you.

“You okay Y/N?” You nod sighing trying your best to stop shaking as your stomach settles.

“I’d ask if it was the drink but you didn’t have any.” You nod wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“I’m fi- I’m pregnant.” You avoid looking at him trying your best not to panic when his hand pulls away.

“Is that what the appointment’s for to get rid of it?”

“No just to confirm, I mean maybe i dunno what options they’ll give me or what you want or even what I want I might not even be- Jughead?” You turn confused hen he continues walking towards his bike.

“You coming? I need food if we’re going to have this talk.”


End file.
